elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Letine Arese
Letine Arese was an assistant to minister Hierem. , part three chapter ten She secretly worked as an spy for Emperor Titus Mede I. , part one chapter one Appearance Arese was a petite blond woman of thirty-one years. She had a small frame, turned-up nose, and short blond hair that made her seem almost like a little girl. Her blue eyes held a cold intensity that was quite unchildlike. She had a black tattoo of a wolf's head, the Emperor's personal brand, on her hip. History Umbriel Crisis Every time prince Attrebus decided to embark in a dangerous adventure, Gulan reported to Arese and she informed the Emperor to avoid bringing risk to the prince's life. Hierem had plotted to become Emperor, and he needed Attrebus dead. Despite Arese's refusal to use criminals to ambush and kill the prince, Hierem hired Calvur and his men to do the job. When Attrebus planned to secretly march on Umbriel, Arese informed Hierem instead of the Emperor. She could not have warned Titus without revealing herself to Hierem. Colin discovered that Arese was responsible for not warning the Emperor about Attrebus' plans. Colin had sent some letters blackmailing Arese saying that he knew what she had done. Arese thought that the author of the letters could be one of Calvur's men, so she met them in their hideout. Colin followed Arese, who after walking through the alleyways of the Imperial City knocked the door of a house. Someone opened the door, and she entered the building. Colin discovered a window, so he climbed and casted a spell to open it. Colin hid in the shadows and overheard the conversation between Arese and Calvur. Arese accused Calvur or one of his men of being the blackmailer. Calvur offered to deal with the blackmailer at no extra charge. Arese summoned a daedra who killed all the thugs. Arese felt that someone else was in the building, but the daedra could not find Colin. The house caught fire, and Colin scaped the building. Arese's men discovered Colin spying on her, so she sent her thugs to kidnape him. The thugs covered Colin's head and brought her to Arese. Arese killed her men and unbound Colin. She explained Colin that she had been put in the minister's office ten years ago by the Emperor to spy on Hierem. Arese offered Colin to work with her to gather proof of Hierem's involvement in Attrebus' attack. The inspector agreed to help Arese. Colin contacted Arese to inform her that some documents dealing with Black Marsh had been censored in Hierem's office. Arese knew that Hierem had done a secret trip to Black Marsh. Delia Huerc had accompanied Hierem in the trip, but she died of an illness a few days after her return. Colin offered to inspect Delia's old home for clues. , part one chapter three Colin waited Arese outside her home to report his discovery. Colin realised that an assassin had infiltrated Arese's house. Arese entered the building, and Colin broke in breaking a window. Arese realised that she was being attacked, so she summoned a daedra. Colin killed the assassin, but a second assassin approached him from behind. The daedra killed the last assassin. Arese tried to heal Colin, but the tension of the situation led them to give free rein to pasion. , part one chapter five Colin informed Arese about his discovery, and asked her to contact the Emperor. However, the Emperor needed solid evidence. Arese ended up revealing Colin the password to contact the Emperor. Titus could not risk confronting Hierem without solid evindence so he provided Colin a key to Hierem's chambers. , part one chapter eight Umbriel approached the Imperial City, and Letine needed a safehouse. Colin guided her through the sewers to a secret room where she could stay. In addition, it led to the ministry. Colin intended to infiltrate in the minister's chambers to search for proof, but Arese thought that the Emperor wanted Colin to kill Hierem. Colin refused to kill the minister unless he was explicitly ordered to do so by the Emperor. , part two chapter six Colin came back with some sort of a map. Letine said that she knew of someone who might be able to tell her what the drawing meant. Colin was afraid that the Dark Brotherhood might still be searching for Letine, but he allowed her to leave the basement. In the meantime, Colin discovered Attrebus might be captive in Hierem's chambers. , part two chapter eleven Arese came back a few days later, but she told Colin that she could not find out anything about the diagram. Colin informed her about his discovery, so they headed to Hierem's chambers. They discovered Attrebus and Sul locked in cells. Colin managed to open the locks. Once the prince was free, they designed a plan. Hierem was in Umbriel, when he was teleported back the his chambers, Sul and Attrebus would in turn be sent to Umbriel. Colin and Letine would attack Hierem as soon as the saw him. , part three chapter five When Hierem appeared, Colin thrusted his knife toward the base of his skull. Yet, he did not intend to kill the minister, he wanted to interrogate him. Colin felt a sob heave up from his chest, then he slumped down to the floor. Arese summoned a daedra who attacked Hierem. The daedra wounded him severly, but he managed to defeat it. Hierem asked Letine whether she had discovered what he was up to. Letine told him what she knew. When he was about to kill Arese, Colin threw a knife at Hierem. Hierem noticed Colin's attack, and he dodged the knife. While Hierem was distracted with Colin another daedra butchered Hierem ending with his life. Colin was confused about Letine, he asked her why she had told him she did not know what the diagram meant. Before ending the sentence, Letine slipped her knife under his ribs and left the room. , part three chapter seven Colin managed to rise. He found a secret door open, so he walked up the stairs that he encountered. He discovered Letine performing a ritual at the very axis of the White-Gold Tower. She had discovered from Hierem's diagram how to steal the tower's power. She could now have enough power never to be afraid again. Letine loved Colin, and she offered him to join her, but Colin could not leave her perform the ritual. Letine started to summon a daedra, but Colin yanked the knife from his chest and aimed it at Letine. The knife hit Letine in the eye, instantly killing her. , part three chapter nine Quotes *''"Why on Tamriel would a blackmailer sign their name to a note?"'' *''"You're a glorified thug. That's who you are."'' *''"I'm risking my neck for you, you idiot. Can't you see that?"'' *''"Hierem trusts me now, completely I believe. But that limits me. And I can't trust anyone else in the ministry. I can open certain doors, but I need someone who can walk through them. Can you be that man?"'' *''"When I summon daedra, I have to touch them with my mind. I have to be strong enough to keep them from turning on me. Daedra are—violent, passionate. Sometimes I feel something of what they do."'' *''"We all die. You gave me at least a day more than I would have had. And not a bad one."'' *''"You're being naive. It's sweet, but now isn't the time for it."'' *''"I didn't know exactly what he was up to. Not until a few days ago. Hierem imagined it would make him a god. I don't know about that. But I do know I'll have enough power to never be afraid again, to take what I want from this life, this world."'' Trivia *After leaving work, she usually went to the Foaming Flask for a drink with her sister and assorted friends. Appearances * * Category:Lord of Souls: Characters Category:Lord of Souls: Females